liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-29927656-20171115180309
Principal Papo reto, galera: Velocidade de Devil May Cry. Os perfis ainda contam com escalamentos como Hipersônico para encarnações mais fracas e Infrarrelativístico até Relativístico para as mais fortes, o que é um lowball de praticamente tudo no verso. Primeiramente, inimigos fraquíssimos como as Puias são capazes de se mover tão rápido quanto um raio. ↑ Devil May Cry 2, Enemy File — Puia: "They dive from above with lightning speed to assault the target. Sometimes they shoot their feathers at enemies like arrows." Outros casos como o do Plasma e do Blitz são autoexplicativos - inimigos que são literalmente raios naturais. O que já garantiria, no mínimo, o status de Infrarrelativístico para as encarnações de DMC3 de personagens como Dante e Vergil (únicos personagens com perfis por enquanto) - ainda lowballs. Nesse blog eu listei alguns (2) feitos de nível Mais rápido que a luz, variando muito o nível entre os personagens e, logicamente, os finais. Mas além disso, há alguns feitos de suporte. Já vou avisando, é difícil achar "scans", porque tudo depende dos estilos e a maioria dos vídeos no YouTube conta com o estilo Swordmaster (focado em habilidades de espadachim) - o ideal para essa situação seria Royal Guard (focado em defesa) ou até mesmo Trickster (focado em evasão) - e as possibilidades de se acabar com o mesmo inimigo são enormes. Suporte * Dante é capaz de bloquear a ativação do Devil Trigger de Beowulf, que é basicamente um clarão. * Dante é capaz de defender e evitar os lasers dos Damned Rook. Lasers que seguem um caminho reto, têm uma velocidade constante e emitem radiação. * Os Plasma, demônios menores de Devil May Cry, também são capazes de atirar raios de partículas. Além disso, eles são capazes de anular o efeito da Nightmare Beta, por serem capazes de "dobrar" a luz (refração?). ↑ Devil May Cry, Enemy File — Plasma: "Plasma is an embodiment of evil electricity. Thus, the use of Nightmare-β against it is useless. Its ability to manipulate ambient energy will only bend the light, not damaging it at all." * Nelo Angelo é capaz de defender os tiros da Nightmare-Beta (não achei nenhum vídeo). * Tanto Dante quanto Lucia podem se esquivar dos lasers (3° parágrafo) de Plutonian e Tartarussian. Assim como os Damned Rook, os lasers seguem uma linha reta, têm uma velocidade igual em todos os casos e também emitem luz (também no 3° parágrafo). * Dante pode se esquivar dos ataques de Argosax (Despair Embodied). Sendo que ele/ela ataca com agulhas de luz, capazes de ascender aos céus mais rápido que (ou pelo menos tão rápido quanto) a expansão de um arco-íris. * Dante e Mundus voam para um sistema estelar próximo(?). Resultados podem chegar a 26.4 milhões de vezes acima da luz. Quem escala desses feitos? No geral (além de Trish e Mundus, que obviamente escalam por serem responsáveis pelos feitos), ficaria assim: Relativístico até Mais rápido que a luz (1.39c) Dante (de Devil May Cry 3 até o 4; exceto a forma Sparda) Vergil/Nelo Angelo Nero Lucia Arkham (todas as formas) Arius (todas as formas) Bolverk Sanctus Credo Agnus (não acho que terá um perfil) The Savior Berial (em velocidade de combate e reações) Abigail Baul Modeus Doppelganger Mais rápido que a luz (o que varia de 4.6c até 667 quatrilhões) Dante (Sparda e Devil May Cry 2) Sparda Argosax the Chaos (velocidade de ataque, apenas; é um ser imóvel)/Despair Embodied O antigo Pluto destronado por Mundus Minhas sugestões High-end em ambos os casos. O primeiro caso, pelo fato dos raios de partículas se moverem à velocidades próximas a da luz. 20% é um valor muito baixo, 50% continua baixo. 80% parece uma boa base - poderia ser maior, mas continua sendo um bom valor. No segundo caso, faz sentido puramente por ser confirmado que o universo criado por Mundus tem o mesmo tamanho do nosso (Quarta afirmação sobre esse assunto, aliás). Logo, Estrela Pequena e Constelação pro tamanho da dimensão (logo, a velocidade) não fazem sentido nenhum.